Prophecies
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: The Dark Lord has fallen, so all should be well in the wizarding world, right? Not. Albus Potter is making prophecies about a new dark lord who shall rise and be more powerful than even Voldemort could ever imagine. HEHTA re-write
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecies**

If any of this story seems a little too familiar to you it is because it is a remake of my story Her Eyes Hold the Apocalypse. It's going to be more mature and more thought out. I have been thinking about redoing that story for a really long time because I _really_ like the idea. So here it is, the new and improved: Her Eyes Hold the Apocalypse This is just the prologue to the trilogy, that's why it's only going to be four chapters or so.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. It all belongs to J. , it's her world I just love playing in it._**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a snowy winter in Godric's Hollow. Sounds of Christmas Carols could be heard coming from the local church. Children laughed happily as they built snowmen and snow angels in their front yards. Parents fussed about making sure their children had on enough protective clothes and hot cocoa.

On the corner of Timber street lived the Potters, a happy family of five. Mrs. Potter was in the living room reading The Tales of Beadle the Bard to her youngest child and only daughter Lily, while keeping an eye on her sons who were making a snowman out front. Mr. Potter was in the kitchen. It was a Friday afternoon and that meant it was his day of the week to make dinner. The fact that it was Christmas Eve didn't go unnoticed. Tonight they would have a small meal, and then in the morning they will meet up with the rest of their family at the Burrow, as was tradition.

As the Potter/Weasley family grew the more often they felt they should all gather together. After all it's hard to get thirty people in one room, especially if more than half is under the age of ten.

Albus Potter stuck a naked tree branch into the snowman to make a right arm. Suddenly he was hit in the back of his head by something cold and wet. With narrowed eyes he turned towards his brother, only to get hit full on in the face this time.

"You know we're not allowed to have snowball fights" Al complained.

"Dad's making dinner and Mom is reading to Lily, they don't have to know. Unless you tell" James replied. "Are you going to tell?"

Albus straightened his back. "No."

"Good, and no crying. Only babies cry."

"I am not a baby, I'm four" Al shouted trying to puff out his chest.

"Prove it" James said hitting his brother again with another snowball.

Al's Face turned red and he began to huff. Reaching down he began to gather snow as quickly as his little hands would let him. "You better run!" Al declared.

While James had better aim, Al was better at dodging.

Harry walked into the living room with two glasses of wine in his hand. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes" he told his wife.

"Lily just fell asleep. I'm going to go put Lily down. Can you call the boys in. They're out front having a snowball fight" Ginny said.

Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"They know they shouldn't be having a snowball fight unsupervised."

"I've had my eye on them. They're fine. You worry too much" Ginny said.

She was right. Harry did worry a lot. Harry wanted to make sure his kids never felt the way he did when he was their age. He had the tendency to be a bit overprotective at times. Having knowing what it meant to be without a family, Harry's family meant everything to him. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his children. Sometimes he just had to remember that he couldn't always protect them from themselves.

Harry sat the glasses of wine down just as a loud scream filled the air. Harry and Ginny froze for a nano second before tearing off outside.

"James!" Ginny called darting out to her son.

"Mum! I don't know what happened. Al just fainted." James held tight to his mum's leg.

Al was twitching on the ground, Harry leaned down over his youngest son and began to check and see if he had a fever. He was sweating profusely.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny begged.

"I don't know. we need to get him inside" Harry said. As he started to lift his son, Al's eyes started rolling in the back of his head.

"Send a patronus to St. Mungo's" Harry shouted.

**"A great evil has been born unto this world"**

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Shh!" Harry said quickly. He thought he knew what was going on. He leaned clloser as his son continued.

**"A new breed of darkness. An aberration."**

Ginny began to sob and hold onto James was was now trying to shake his brother out of it.

**"Stronger than the dark lord.**"

"Daddy what's happening? Is Al dying? Daddy? Mummy?" James calls went unanswered.

**"Veiled in darkness only the night can stop her."**

Al's eyes closed and he sanked down into the snow.

"I'm not sure" Harry started, "But I think our son just made a prophecy."

This didn't answer James' question and GInny was still besides herself with shock. Harry lifted his son and carried him into the house. Even though he was wet, he was running a fever.

"A prophecy?" Ginny asked. She began to shed Al''s clothes as Harry got a warm towel to mop up the sweat from Al's forehead.

"I think. He looked a lot like Trelawney when she made a real prophecy."

"Is he going to be okay?" James asked from the doorway. Slow tears fell from his face. He never wanted anything to happen to his little brother, despite all the pranks he played on him.

Neither parent knew the answer to that question.

"Of course" Ginny replied. A sudden smell hit her nose. Their dinner was burning. She didn't want to leave her son's side. Harry must've smelt it too because he suddenly got up.

"Come on James, let's try and see if we can salvage some of dinner while your brother gets some rest."

The corn beef wasn't damaged beyond repair but no one wanted to eat anyway.

Harry had to argue with James to get him to eat something and when he did he only took three bites and then declared he was full. Just after Harry managed to get James to take a bath and brush his teeth Lily woke up with a loud cry. Harry took care of her and got her to go back to sleep in under ten minutes.

He stood in the doorway of Al's room.

"How is he?" he said softly.

"He's asleep" Ginny replied. "His fever is low. If it doesn't break by tomorrow I'm taking him to St. Mungo's."

"You don't think he needs to go tonight? What if...I think…I don't know how to say this. I think he made a prophecy. Don't you think we should do something about it? Tell someone?"

"What?" Ginny said. "You don't know that. It could just be a bad dream or something." She knew how feeble it sounded but it was the only explanation she wanted to believe.

"He looked like Trelawney when she had a prediction."

"Trelawney was a fraud"

"She made that prophecy about me, and I saw her make another one. Dumbledore said that most seers didn't even realize it when they were making a real prediction."

"I don't want my son making prophecies. We all saw how that last one affected you." As soon as the words were out Ginny wished she could take them back.

"I don't want my son making prophecies either. But if he is making them then we can't stop it. The least we can do is try and stop whatever it is from happening."

"No!"

"No?!"

"I do not need you to go into another saving the world phase. We aren't a hundred percent that this is anything more than a fever. Let's leave it at that for now."

"This has nothing to do with saving the world" Harry countered.

"Harry please. I'm tired. I don't want to fight with you. Let's just watch Al through the night and if it happens again, we can visit St. Mungo's in the morning."

Knowing he would get no where Harry decided to wait it out until the morning.

* * *

Al's fever picked up in the morning. The Potters dropped James and Lily off at the Burrow so they could open presents and be with family while they went to St. Mungo's. The Weasleys were more than happy to look after James and Lily and they all hoped Al would get better soon.

At St. Mungo's the healers claimed it was just a normal fever and that Al would be fine in a couple of days.

Harry paced back and forth outside of Al's room. They hadn't told the healer about the prophecy. They didn't want it to end up on the front page of The Daily Prophet. Just the fact that they were in the hospital was likely to make the papers. Every since the end of the war, the wizarding world had an unnatural infatuation to know about all things Potter. Paparazzi stalked Harry's every move printing stories about him buying a new owl, walking to a local coffee shop, they accused every girl he talked to be of being his girlfriend, even when he had gone on the record saying he only had eyes for Ginny. Naturally this made them glare at Ginny under a microscope too. Some claimed she only made the Harpies because she was dating Potter. Their wedding was supposed to be a private ceremony but a picture was still leaked to Witch Weekly. They were followed on their honeymoon. The hospital was stalked out for the birth of all three of their children. Harry thought he hated fame living at Hogwarts, during those times directly after the war it was much worse.

"We have to talk to someone" Harry whispered to his wife. "An unspeakable, at least."

Ginny sighed. "Harry-"

"We have to do what is best for Al and knowing all the answers instead of sitting around waiting for it to happen again, isn't going to give us answers. Sure the healers said he's fine now, but what if it happens again?"

"I don't know" Ginny said. "I'm not sure what to do. I just want to protect him."

"I know" Harry pulled his wife into his arms. "I want to protect him too."

They stood there swaying in each others arms for a short while.

"What are we going to tell Albie?" Ginny muttered.

"The truth, or at least a part of it" Harry replied.

Before Ginny could reply they heard a shout of "Mummy! Daddy!" and James came pelting around the hallway. He was followed closely by George Weasley.

Both Potters tried to seem relaxed automatically.

"Hey, Jamie what are you doing here?" Harry asking ruffling his son's hair.

James tried unsuccessfully to duck.

"Little bugger was worried about his little brother" George said. "So I thought I'd bring him by."

"I was not!" James declared stomping his foot. "I only wanted to see mum and dad."

James blushed and folded his arms.

"Come on, Jamie, Al should be waking up soon."

"It's James" said kid corrected as he ducked under his mother's arm and ran into the room.

"Everything okay?" George asked.

"Yeah" both Potters replied.

George didn't look like he believed them, but shrugged it off. "You have no idea how hard is was to find you. The snappy witch in the front said there was no Potter currently in the hosptial. So James and I went floor to floor door to door until we found you."

"Where's Lily?"

"Mom has her" George replied.

"Thank you for bringing him here."

"It was no problem. I needed to get out of the house before everyone realized I charmed the pudding to dodge everyone's lips when they try to eat it."

In the room Al was awake and James was telling him all about the presents they received.

"You opened my presents?!" Al asked upset.

"No." James lied "Well, I didn't open all of them. One of them looked like a broomstick so I had to see and it was. It's the new Lightning Bolt Flash."

"No way!" Al tried to sit up.

"Totally. I got one too. I was going to challenge you to a race but then I realized that you're here in bed."

"He won't be for much longer" Healer Rhodes said as she entered the room followed closely by the Potters and George. "How are you feeling?"

Truthfully Al still felt a bit peaky. His skin was slightly hot and his tummy felt empty. But he wanted to get home so he could try out his new broomstick. Lightning Bolts are the best there are and the Flash series are brooms designed for kids so his parents wouldn't freak out about him being on a full sized broom. It was going to be so awesome.

"I feel fine."

The nurse did a few quick checks.

"Okay, he's all set to go home, just make sure that he doesn't go out in the cold too much and make sure he gets plenty of liquids. If you can just sign these discharge papers you all can go home and enjoy your Christmas."

* * *

"It was a legit prophecy" Marty Cambridge the Unspeakable said.

"But have any seeress in our family. I thought these things were hereditary?" Ginny asked.

"You're a pureblood, your husband's father was a pureblood I'm sure there is someone in your family tree who used to be a seer. We don't know why these things happen to certain people. Sometimes it runs in the family just skips generations. There have been certain occasions where a muggleborn has been able to tell the future."

Ginny sat back in her seat and shared a look with her husband.

"What are we supposed to do if it happens again?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Cambridge replied with a shrug.

"Nothing? Our son fainted. He got a fever. He had to spend Christmas in St. Mungo's. You're telling us to just sit back and relax as it happens again?" Ginny said outraged.

"There is nothing you can do" Cambridge replied. "The prophecy is automatically recorded in the Hall of Prophecies. I know the two of you are well acquainted with the place. He is young, his body isn't used to using the amount of magic required to channel a prophecy, that is why he got the fever. When he is older he won't faint or get a fever."

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Ginny asked.

Cambridge looked annoyed, as if he were stopping himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry there is no way to stop it from happening. On the bright side, prophecies only seem to be about big world alerting types of events. Your son shouldn't be having them too often."

Harry thought about that. Trelawney made two predictions in what 13 years? That wasn't often, but still...The auror in him wanted to know more. He had thought about what Al said over and over. He even wrote it down trying to make sure he got it exactly word for word. A new evil has been born into the world, one that is more dangerous that Voldemort, and only night would be able to stop her. Harry wondered why prophecies always had to be in riddles. Why couldn't it be more straight forward? Maybe prophecies like to be confusing so they could be misinterpreted and then filled.

"Prophecies have a way of filling themselves" or at least that what he read in a book about seers that Harry purchased last week.

Harry thought back to the prophecy that was made about him. Well, kinda. It still could have been about Neville. Harry didn't defeat Voldemort's horcruxes on his own. He had Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. How was the prophecy to know that Voldemort would fall while attacking Harry. Maybe Voldemort had planned on killing both Harry and Neville; and he just went after Harry first because he figured a halfblood would be an easier target. It said Voldemort would mark him as an equal, but Neville was equally without his parents, their lives were aching similar. Both grew up in less than ideal living conditions. Both of them had confidence issues. Both of them were Gryffindors. And it's all over now so why did Harry care?

How many years had it been since Harry thought about Voldemort. Hell when was the last time he called him Voldemort. He always called him Tom Riddle after he died, because that's who he was, just Tom Riddle human with a partial soul. "A new breed of darkness, an aberration." What did that mean? Was that not human?

"Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked at his wife.

"Huh?"

"We were just thanking Cambridge for his time. He has to go back to work and we have to get home."

"Right, of course" Harry said. "Thank you for talking to us. We'd appreciate it if this discussion doesn't leave the room."

Harry shook Cambridge's hand.

"Of course. Feel free to contact me if you have any other questions. Just know I am a very busy man. As an unspeakable I understand the importance of keeping things quiet. I wish you and your family well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prophecies**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, except this plot :)**_

**Chapter 2:**

Harry sat at his desk, trying to read ten books as fast as possible. Two years has past and it happened again. Al made another prophecy. Like the other this one was just as confusing.

Harry pulled out the paper where he wrote down what Al had said.

**"Sucked from their vessels they scream out in agony and pain. Lost souls fueled by hate makes the darkness grow. The more darkness, the stronger she grows.**"

Harry had no idea what it meant. Souls being sucked from vessels made him think of dementors. Dementors were no longer guarding Azkaban Prison. They were too dangerous and unloyal. There was no telling if they'd trade sides again if a new dark lord showed up promising them free reign and fresh souls. So all of the dementors were rounded up and sent to their own island to live. it was like they were imprisoned themselves. There was no way to track them though, not really. No one know how many dementors there are. How was Harry supposed to know if one of them escaped. Besides as far as anyone could tell dementors are unisex. So who is this girl? Could it be the same girl that was mentioned in the first prophecy? This new breed?

Harry was confused. He wanted answers. He knew his wife wouldn't like it if she knew he was digging around. He was supposed to be working less and spending more time with the family. The time of month long stakeouts and missing dinner because of a late report were over. Harry checked his watch, it was barely noon. He supposed he could always pay the island a visit. He'd have to come up with an excuse for a reason why, go there, spend about an hour looking around, write up a report and he could still make it home at a reasonable time.

With that in mind Harry began packing up the books on his desk. He'd read them later.

***Prophecies***

"It's no fair" Lily complained. "I wanna big girl broom."

Lily waved her toy broomstick over her head. It was the same one she had received for her first birthday. Unlike her brothers she didn't get a 'big' kids broom.

"Lily, you can barely walk ten feet without crashing into something" Ginny replied.

"I wanna big girl broom!" Lily said swinging the broom so hard it slipped out of her hand and crashed into the wall, shattering into pieces.

Ginny rolled her eyes. Pulling her daughter into her arms she said "Just because you break this broom doesn't mean I'm going to buy you a new one. You have to take good care of you things if you want people to keep buying you gifts. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now go get the sweeping broom so I can clean up this mess and then we'll look at the latest issue of Which Broomstick to see what's the latest big girl broom there is."

"Yea!"

***Prophecies***

"Al!"

Al woke up to the sound of his sister calling out for him. Grumpily he out of his bed and walked two doors down to his sister Lily's room.

"Hey Lily" Al stood hesitatingly in the doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Come in here" LIly demanded.

Al didn't move. He vaguely remembered his mum telling him not to go into Lily's room. But Al knew that if he wen't back to his room now Lily would just call him until he came back.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he entered the room. He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment he saw Lily's face. Not only was it green but it was also covered in red spots, angry red spots.

"What's wrong?" Lily screeched. "Tomorrow is Lily Day and instead of having the princess sleepover part, I'm stuck in bed all green and itchy."

"You have dragon pox" Al said, as if that would help.

"I don't want dragon pox" Lily complained. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She wiped at it with a mitten covered hand. Harry had to spell the mitts to her hand so she would stop scratching herself.

"Nobody wants dragon pox silly" James said as he entered the room carrying a tray of biscuits and lemonade.

"Thank you Jamies" Lily gushed as she tried to sit up.

"No problem Lilykins" James said setting the tray over her knees.

Lily took a sip of the lemonade tentatively.

Once he saw that she wouldn't choke on the drink James began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Lily called. "You and Albie have to have a tea party with me."

"You're supposed to be sleeping off your fever" Al said.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm going to miss Lily Day." Then the waterworks really started.

The boys couldn't stand to see their little sister cry. James started pouring the lemonade into little tea cups while Al went and got two chairs.

"Don't cry Lily, please" Al begged.

"We're having the tea party, see."

Lily sniffled. "You'll have a tea party with me?"

"Of course" the boys replied in unison.

Lily smiled, and then she sneezed. sparks flew out of her nose nearly setting her blanket on fire. The boys leaped into action to make sure she didn't catch fire.

Down the hall the Potters lay in bed, neither one of them felt like getting up.

"It's your turn" Ginny mumbled as an alarm beeped.

"Harry Groaned. "Didn't I do it last time?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Ginny muttered. "If you recall, you were away on a mission when James got the Pox. So just be happy I'm not making you take care of Lily by herself."

Lily was on the bed with a tiara on her head and one of George's fake wands in her hand. James was holding a glass of lemonade with a straw out of it so Lily could take a drink without lifting her hand. And Al had Ginny's giant paper fan (from when the world cup was hosted in Japan) and was fanning Lily.

"Daddy! Did you come to be a part of Lily Day too?" Lily said with a smile.

Harry wondered how she tricked Al and James into being her slaves for the day. He smiled to himself, his daughter, the master manipulator.

"No, it's time to put this ointment on" Harry said. Lily started to pout and Harry noticed that Al was scratching his arm. Harry scratched his head in thought and then he almost cursed.

"Al take off your shirt"

"Why dad?" Al asked.

"Just do it"

Al lifted off his shirt to show purple boils starting to cover his body. Oh, that was just great. Harry had forgotten that James was the only one who had dragon pox before. Ginny had sent Al to Molly and Arthur's place when James had the pox. This weekend was going to be a rough one.

"James why don't you go to your room and pack your bags for the weekend" Harry said.

"Awesome, whose house am I going to?" James said.

Harry had to think. Lily got the pox from Rose who got it from Roxy who got it from Molly and Lucy and they seemed to have gotten if from their next door neighbor.

"Your Uncle Bill's" Harry said.

"Aw, can't I go to Uncle George's"

"Roxy has the pox too. I don't want you bothering Angelina while she's trying to take care of Roxy. If you want you can send an owl to Fred asking if he wants to go with you."

"Okay" James said and he left.

"Al, can you start running a bath? You're going to have to take an oatmeal bath like Lily did yesterday" Harry said.

Al groaned.

It took Harry five minutes to put ointment on Lily. She wouldn't stop complaining. Only promises of taking her to see unicorns was able to calm her down to a whimper.

Then Harry had to start the oatmeal bath for Al. Al wasn't too happy with getting into a giant tub of oatmeal and he too wouldn't stop scratching. Harry found another pair of mittens to hex to Al's hands.

"That took you ten minutes" Ginny said when Harry came back into the room.

Harry crawled into the bed and threw the covers over himself.

"I had to send James away, and Al got in contact with Lily and now he has the pox too" Harry said.

"I told you last night we should've sent them away" Ginny said.

"I thought Al already had the pox"

"I sent him away when James got it because he was just over twelve months. It's way too young to get it."

"How was I supposed to know? I never got dragon pox."

"Well you better hope you don't get it, because I'm kicking you out of bed if you start growing purple boils, turning green, and shedding skin."

Harry groaned again, "I just want to sleep"

"I'm waking you up in twenty minutes to go put ointment on Al" Ginny grumbled.

"I'm sorry" Harry said and he snuggled up close to his wife. "I'm sorry I didn't owl you to let you know I'd be home late. And I'm sorry I said you put on a little weight at Ron and Hermione's dinner party last night. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when James got the pox. I can't do this on my own. Lily is a handful, you know that. She is just like you."

"As far as apologies go, that one was pretty pathetic. Those last eight words didn't help and thanks for reminding me you think I'm fat" Ginny said.

"I don't think you're fat" Harry groaned. He decided to go for a different approach and started to kiss Ginny's neck.

Ginny rolled over and out of Harry's reach. "I'm going to sleep. Don't forget to wake up in nineteen minutes."

Harry sighed and gave up. It wasn't until Harry closed his eyes that he remembered he didn't even floo call Bill and let him know James was coming over before he just sent him over there. Bill and Fleur could have plans. Harry sighed again, it looked like he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

Twenty minutes later Al laid in bed, itchy, covered in boils and in itching ointment that didn't seem to be working.

"Dad, do me a favor" Al whispered hoarsely.

"Anything" Harry said thinking Al was going to make him go downstairs and make food. Lily had already demanded that Harry bring her four hash browns, poached eggs, and lots 'n lots of toast.

"Next time Lily wants me to—"

Al's words were suddenly cut off. He gasped, and Harry started to panic.

Al's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body started to twitch.

Harry cursed. "GINNY!"

**"The dark lord's last servant shall perish at the hands of his creation"**

Al gasped again just as Ginny entered the room.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"He had another prophecy. This time he predicted death" Harry said.

"Oh" Ginny gasped.

"I know" Harry said.

Ginny summoned a washcloth and washed it with her wand. Then she placed it over Al's head.

"Crap, I was really hoping the last one was a fluke" Ginny said.

Harry shook his head; he knew it was going to happen.

Al blinked his eyes.

"Mum? Dad?" Al said weakly.

"Yeah, baby we're here"

"I'm not a baby" Al said, glad James wasn't around. James had been taken to calling Al a baby a lot lately even though Lily is the youngest.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Thirsty. My throat hurts" Al said.

"I'll make breakfast and send up some lemonade" Harry said. He gave his wife a pointed look and he left the room.

Ginny was worried. It was bad enough that Al looked just like Harry and would be forced his whole life to try and live up to his father's standards. It would be even worse if people knew he is a seer. They would either clamor to him trying to get him to tell their fortunes or they'd turn him away as a freak.

Ginny let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Why'd you go into Lily's room when you knew she had Dragon Pox?" Ginny asked.

"Lily called out to me. If I didn't come she would've kept calling until I showed up" Al said.

Ginny smiled. She remembered when she was younger and she used to make her brothers do whatever she wanted when she was sick. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all nice about it. Fred and George caught on to it the second time she did it and started pranking her. Ron would freak out and be more of a nuisance than a help. She smiled at the old memories.

"What happened? Does my throat hurt because of the dragon pox? I have a headache too."

Ginny didn't know what to say. Harry wanted to tell Al about the prophecies. He might not remember making them but he deserved a right to know. Ginny was just worried though. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it.

"When your father comes back we'll tell you all about it" Ginny said rubbing Al's head.

Al waited patiently, trying not to scratch.

A short while later his father came back with breakfast and lemonade. Ginny pulled him to the side and said "It's time."

Harry nodded in understanding. After taking a plate to Lily and making sure she was still comfortable the two sat down with Albus.

"Remember Christmas a couple of years ago when you had to go to the hospital?" Ginny asked.

Al thought back. Two years ago seemed like forever.

"I had a snowball fight with James?" he asked.

"You did." Ginny said. "Well that day something… happened."

"Nothing bad" Harry added quickly.

"Of course nothing bad." Ginny couldn't help but to brush strands of his hair over and over again.

"Well you got sick last time because you used a certain type of magic that your body wasn't ready for" Harry tried to explain.

"I used magic?"

"Yep."

"What kind of magic?"

"Um...divination? I think?"

"How come I don't remember using it?"

"Well, that's because you're a seer. It means you see certain things that no one else can see. But you're too young to fully understand. Your body can't handle the magic it takes so you get a fever. It sucks that this time it happened when you have dragon pox."

"So it's going to happen again?"

"Probably" Harry said.

The sound of the doorbell ringing filled the house.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine" Al replied.

"If you're sure?"

At the door was Audrey Weasley. She was a healer that mostly worked as a midwife. She delivered Bill and Fleur's daughter Victorie and that's how she met Percy.

"Hey, I heard that a lot of the little ones have the pox so I've been using my contacts to get vials of the cure for free."

Harry smiled, "You're a lifesaver" he said and he hugged her enthusiastically.

Audrey laughed.

"Both Lily and Al have it and I'm afraid Harry's been up all last night and this morning taking care of them" Ginny explained.

"That's so sweet. When the twins got the pox, Percy claimed to be working late on something important" Audrey rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled. Yeah, she already knew that Harry was one of a kind.

***Prophecies***

Ginny was heading down to the kitchen, about to take Lily's birthday cake out of the oven, when a head popped into the fire.

"Hey Kingsley, are you looking for Harry?" Ginny asked.

The minister nodded so he wouldn't get any ash in his mouth.

"HARRY! THE MINISTER'S HEAD IS IN THE FIRE!"

Harry came down the stairs.

"Hi Kingsley. Are you going to come by later for cake?" Harry asked.

"Red velvet?"

"That's Lily's favorite."

"I'll be there. I'm sorry to bother you today. I know it's little LIly;'s birthday but as the Head Auror you're kind of needed here."

"Okay, I'll put on my robes and head over in a sec. Is this going to take a while?"

"You know I can't say."

Of course Harry knew. Aurors could talk less about what they were working on that what Unspeakables were.

Kingsley's head popped out of the fire.

"You have to go to work" Ginny complained.

"I know. Hopefully it won't be long."

"Last time Kingsley floo-called with an emergency I didn't see you for three weeks."

"That was over a year ago. Head auror now, remember. Emergency has a whole new meaning now. My emergency could be that I forgot to turn in documents that's needed to prosceute someone, I'll fill them out in five minutes and be back before you know it."

"You better" Ginny pouted. Harry gave her a peck on the lips.

Harry dashed upstairs and changed into his work clothes. He gave Lily a kiss and promised to come back with a present.

Kingsley filled in Harry in the lifts.

"Theodore Nott has been found."

"The death eater's son?"

"Yeah. He disappeared after the war. No one was sure if he was a death eater or not."

"What's so big about his reappearance?" Harry asked.

The lifts stopped and a couple of people got on. Kingsley had to wait until they were alone again to continue talking. "His body was found in a run down shack. There were all kinds of dark objects in the house, as well as a lot of blood, and I think there may have been dementor involvement."

The words stopped Harry dead. Dementor involvement. He silently cursed in his head as he realized he wouldn't be home in ten minutes like he hoped.

***Prophecies***

Harry entered the small shack, wand at ready, with three co-workers at his side. The place was filthy. There was this black inky substance everywhere. Papers in latin and other foreign languages lay splattered all over the place. Nott laid in the center of the room with a look of complete shock on his face.

Auror Hillis went to check the only bedroom while Auror Janine was snapping pictures of everything. That left Harry and Auror Murphy to check over the body.

"The killing curse?" Murphy asked. He was a new recruit and always looking to impress.

"It would appear. There's no sign of force entry, and from the look of shock on his face I'd say he knew the person who killed him."

Murphy snapped on gloves and began to touch the body.

"It's cold. He's been dead for a while." Murphy lifted his sleeve. "Dark Mark. He was a death eater."

_The dark lord's last servant shall perish at the hands of his creation._

The words floated back to Harry. He wondered just what had Nott created.

"Janine, I want a copy of all of Nott's salvable notes. I want to know what exactly he was doing here and what is all this black ink."

"Yes sir."

"Potter, In here" Hillis called.

Harry went into the bedroom. Hillis was standing in front of the closet door. Harry peered inside and had a hard time concealing the anger at what he saw. There was a pale little girl huddled in a corner. She was bone thin with dratty black hair that flowed all the way to her ankles. She was only wearing rags and her skin was so light you could see her veins.

Harry wondered when was the last time she saw daylight. It reminded him of sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncles.

Harry whispered to Hillis, "Send an owl to WOO, we need to get her out of here. Send them to the ministry, I don't want them on the crime scene. I'm taking the girl. As the senior officer here, you'll be left in charge so I'm trusting you to handle it."

WOO is the Wizarding Orphanage Organization. After the war there were so many children left without families. Harry knew from experience that muggle orphanages didn't always work out. Maybe if there was a wizarding orphanage a long time ago Tom Riddle would have been able to make friends and wouldn't have become the evil, nearly soulless man he turned out to be. Harry, Hermione, and Hannah Abbott got the program together after the war with the help of Percy Weasley and Minister Shaklebot.

Now it's a nicely run organization and kids are being adopted and put into homes where they won't feel isolated or alone.

"She may have seen something" Hillis added.

"I am well aware of that! You have your orders."

"Yes, sir."

Hillis left the room. Harry bent down to the little girl's eye level.

"Hello" he said lightly. The girl looked up at him. "My name is Harry Potter. What's your name?"

The girl just looked at him and didn't reply.

"Do you understand English?" still nothing.

"Are you hungry?" The girl just looked at him with big eyes. "My kids are always hungry. I have two boys and a little girl like you. They get that from the Weasley side of the family, I guess. Do you know any other little kids? Have any friends? I bet my daughter would love to have you as a friend. Today is her birthday. There's going to be a cake and ice cream. It sucks that she has chicken pox. You might not want to come over. You don't want to be green and covered in boiils. But at least I left her with her dolls to keep her company. Do you have any dolls?"

The little girl moved, pulling a ratty old from behind her.

"That's a cool doll. What's her name?"

"Dolly" she said almost too softly to hear.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty doll. Would Dolly like to come out here. I promise that it's safe."

Harry held up his hands. The girl eyed him skeptically then slowly began to inch out of the closet. He carried her out of the closet and into the main room. He tried to shield her eyes from the lifeless body on the floor.

"Susan Bones is willing to meet you at the Orphanage. They're a bit understaffed today" Hillis said.

"Okay. thanks. Janine, Murphy, Hillis is in charge. I want to read your reports on everything you think happened here at the end of the day."

***Prophecies***

"He had the dark mark" Harry said.

"That doesn't mean…"

"He was the last one. Just like Al predicted" Harry continued as if he hadn't heard his wife.

"You're going to keep talking about this until I give you my opinion, aren't you?" Ginny said.

"Pretty much, yep."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I remember when you didn't used to talk about your job with me."

"I thought you wanted to know what was so important I had to walk out on my daughter's forth birthday."

"Did Susan take in the little girl?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She was so skinny. Seeing her huddled in that closet it reminded me so much of living with the Dursleys."

Ginny hugged her husband. She knew it took a long time for him to come to grips with what happened to him while he was a child. He knew he was abused and mistreated even if they didn't actually spank him. Starving him and forcing him to be their cook, maid, servant was just as bad. It left so many mental scars that Harry was afraid he wouldn't be a good father. He wasn't sure how a good father was supposed to act and he didn't want to turn out like Vernon Dursley. When James was born Harry was extra protective. Staying in his room all throughout the night, being the first one to make a bottle. That's half the reason why James is so spoiled now.

"You got her out of that place, and at such a young age. She's going to be fine" Ginny whispered kissing his forehead.

"I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prophecies**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe**_

**Chapter 3:**

"It's here! IT'S HERE!" James screamed excitedly. He hurriedly detached the letter from the barn owl and tore it open. "Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted t o Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." James' voice got louder with every word.

Al and Lily trugged into the kitchen at their brother's excited yells.

"That's no fair, I want to go to" Lily complained as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Congratulations James" Ginny said and she walked over and put food on the table. She ruffled James hair and even managed to sneak in a kiss. He didn't even notice he was too busy looking over his letter.

Harry came downstairs. "Oh James, it looks like you got your letter congrats" he said and he ruffled his son's hair too.

"Happy birthday" Ginny said and she kissed her husband.

"Eww" Lily said as Al mimicked throwing up on his plate of bacon. James still hadn't noticed a thing.

Ginny put the last of the plates on the table and sat down with the rest of her family.

"So can we go to Diagon Alley today?" James asked.

"I want to go to. I want to see the display for the new DragonFire broom. They say it's so fast that it leaves a trail of fire in it's wake" Al said excitedly.

"You're not getting that broom" Harry said.

"We're not going to Diagon Alley today."

"Why not?" both boys complained.

James couldn't wait to get his school clothes, an owl, maybe a real broom and of course his wand. He wanted to go on his eleventh birthday, but his parents said he had to wait until he got his letter. Well now he has his letter and he wanted to go to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Ginny didn't want to go to Diagon Alley today because it was Harry's birthday and the Press would be bound to have a field day.

"George and Angelina are taking Fred and Roxanne tomorrow so I figured we can all go together" Harry said.

"Well, I guess that's okay. Fred has already gone before. I bet he has loads of awesome stories to tell."

"Today is going to be a family day" Ginny said.

All three kids groaned.

"You aren't going to make us clean the gutters are you?" AL asked.

"I am not mowing the lawn" James added in.

"Last time we had a family day James turned my hair green and Al threw up in my ruby red slippers!"

"No housework, I promise" Harry said.

"We're going to do fun stuff like play board games, watch movies, tell stories" Ginny said excitedly.

The kids groaned in unison again.

"Do we have to?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to watch a movie."

"Your stories are boring. Can we play Quidditch instead."

"Maybe we can ride unicorns."

"You can't ride a unicorn, they aren't domesticated."

"Can you even spell domesticated?"

"D-o-m-e-"

"Okay, enough with the arguing. This isn't up for negotiation. We're going to have family day today. Right now the only question is which game are we playing first Charades or Pictionary" Harry said.

The kids grumbled some more.

"Charades, James can't draw" Lily muttered.

"Pictionary, Lily can't act."

Ginny nearly choked on her bacon. James had to be fooling himself if he didn't think Lily could act. She had everyone in the house wrapped around her finger with her little acts.

"You're the tie-breaker Al" Harry said.

Al didn't feel like playing Charades. "Pictionary."

Lily groaned but had to admit she got out voted.

With James going off to school this year it would be a while until they had a full house again. Soon it would be AL's turn, and then Lily's. Before you knew it the kids would be old enough to want to stay at Hogwarts for the winter and their friends' house for the summer. The Potters wanted to have one last big hurrah before things started changing dramatically. At the end of the day the family all gathered around in front of the T.V. The kids were debating which movie they should watch while Ginny was making refreshments.

"Hey, kids settle down, your mum and I want to talk to you before we watch the movie."

"What's up dad? Your voice got all serious" James said.

Ginny came back into the room with biscuits, tea, and fruit punch. She set the tray on the table and snuggled up to Harry on the couch.

"As you know, we don't often go out into the wizarding world."

"It's because people are always trying to take our pictures for the newspapers" Al said.

"Yes. Part of that reason is because your mum is a famous quidditch player."

"Not anymore" James said.

Ginny cut her eyes at her son.

"I'm still quite famous" she said.

"But you don't play any more" James pointed out.

"I still hold the record for most goals scored by one person in a game."

"Ginny" Harry reprimanded her quietly.

"He could at least wait until he makes a team before he tries to erase me from the scoreboards."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"The other reason why this family is so famous is because of my job."

"YOu can be famous for pushing papers?" James asked.

"I do more that pus papers" Harry said.

"You throw people in jail too" Al said.

"I don't throw people in jail. I track down and locate bad wizards. More that a hitwizard who is the one who 'throws people in jail' I fight all of the truly bad guys in the world. The ones that are so bad that normal people don't stand a chance fighting them."

"You're like Gilderoy Lockhart who fights werewolves and vampires and always saves the day from bad guys" Lily said.

Ginny bit back a snort and Harry tried not to be offended. He forgot that someone made a collection of children's book with Lockhart as the protagonist.

"Yeah, like Lockhart, only real" Harry said. "Anyway, long before you were born there was a really evil wizard."

"What was his name?" Lily interrupted again.

"Tom Riddle" Harry said.

"Tom Riddle doesn't sound evil" Lily said. James and Al were thinking along the same lines.

"He also went by Voldemort and He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named" Ginny said.

"Isn't that a mouthful?" Al asked. "Why didn't people just call him Tom?"

"Because people were scared" Harry said.

"Scared of a name?" James scoffed. "I bet you weren't scared. You aren't scared of anything." Al and Lily nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't scared of him" Harry said.

"Did he go to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Yes."

"What house was he in?" James asked.

"He was in Slytherin" Harry said. They were drifting more and more off topic. Harry just wanted to explain why people would stare and take pictures of them as soon as they enter any magical place.

"Are all Slytherins evil?" James asked. He hoped he wouldn't get sorted there when he went to school.

"No, James. How about everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves until your father finish the story" Ginny said.

"Okay."

"Tom did a lot of bad things. He fathered followers and they killed a lot of people."

"Why?" Lily couldn't help but ask. Harry frowned maybe he should've waited until she was a bit older to tell her.

"Because no one ever loved him, and he never knew how to love" Harry said.

"Not even his family?"

"Not even his family" Harry confirmed.

"That's sad" Lily muttered.

"There were people who resisted Tom and they were called The Order of the Phoenix."

"They sound cool" James said.

"The Order worked hard to bring Tom down. One day Tom decided to go after two of the Order's members. One October day he found them here in Godric's Hollow." Ginny held Harry's hand and he smiled at her.

"The bad guy came here?" Lily asked.

"Yes, and he killed my mum and dad, before he tried to kill me. That's how I got this scar"

"He couldn't kill you? Does that mean you're immortal?" James asked.

"No, I'm far from immortal. But my mum died to protect me and that made it impossible to Tom to hurt me."

"Is that why you had to live with your cousin Dudley and his family?"

"Yes"

James couldn't imagine living with those people. He met Dudley's parents one day when he was visiting his cousins and they seemed like horrible people with no sense of humor.

"So what happened next?" Al asked.

"For thirteen years Tom hid, until one day a traitorous rat helped him get his body back. Tom and his followers came back and worse than ever. For two years they terrorized all of Britain. I was still in school but I had started a sort of small army of my own."

"You had and army, that's wicked" James exclaimed.

"Your mother was the one who came up with the name. We called ourselves Dumbledore's Army"

"Like the man I'm named after?" Al asked.

"Yes. One day both sides met up and had an all out battle at Hogwarts"

"What happened?" Al asked.

"Give us some details, what spells did you use?" James said.

Harry smiled a little. "Dumbledore's Army, the Order, and about eighty percent of the students took up arms to fight"

"And the good guys won" Lily said.

"Yes, the good guys won. We lost a lot of people, including Teddy's parents and your Uncle Fred. A lot of people where glad when Tom died and they sort of went into this frenzy. Any time I went somewhere public people would follow me and take my picture" of course there were also the people who would hug him and won't let go. And there were also people who weren't happy with Voldemort's demise so they tried cursing him.

"Hold on dad, I think you skipped one big part. You were the one who defeated Tom?" James said.

"Yes"

"Wicked" All three Potter kids said.

"So tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley there might be some weird people who try to take your picture, or maybe even kidnap you" Ginny said.

"Mum we've been to Diagon Alley before" James said.

"No you've been inside your Uncle George's shop. You've never actually be on the street" Ginny said.

"What's the difference?" James asked.

"The difference is it's a lot less safe out there. That's why I wanted to tell you about what happened. I don't want you to have to deal with all the attention, but it's something you'll learn to deal with" Harry said.

"You should teach us how to duel" James said.

"Yeah dad" Al added.

The Harry began explaining the basics of dueling to his son while Ginny and Lily were looking at old photos. Lily smiled when she recognized some people and laughed at some of the ridiculous hair styles.

The low burning flames in the fire place suddenly shot up and turned green. A boy of about 17 stepped out. He had bright blue hair and a huge grin on his face.

"Teddy!" all three Potter kids yelled and they rushed over to hug their god brother.

"Dad was just about to teach us how to duel, you could join us" James said.

"Learning how to duel before you get your wand?" Teddy asked picking up Lily who was extremely tiny for an eight year old.

"Dad told us of how he beat the bad guy" Lily said.

"You have to get Uncle Ron to tell the story, Harry doesn't use near enough descriptions" Teddy whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes, you should hear him tell the story of the merpeople who kidnapped him and dragged him to the bottom of the Black Lake."

"Hey Teddy" Ginny and Harry said.

"Hey Ginny, Harry. Happy birthday. My Gran baked you a cake. I offered to bring it for her but she said she'd drop by. I don't know why she doesn't trust me" Teddy said.

"Maybe it was because last years' cake mysteriously disappeared when you were traveling here last time" Ginny said and she gave Teddy a hug.

"I told you, I was spinning in the floo when someone's arm reached out and snatched the cake right out of my hands" Teddy said.

Yeah, like anyone believed that story.

As the Potters and Teddy watched The Avengers 3, many of the Weasleys began to show up with food and presents. Soon the whole family was there and everyone forgot about the movie. They celebrated Harry's birthday, despite the fact that he said every year he didn't want a big production.

***Prophecies***

Later that night Al found Harry alone in his office.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course, come on in." Harry put his files away. Yes on his birthday, he still had a hard time not working. "What's on your mind?"

"Remember how you told me I had a different kind of magic?" Harry nodded. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about it."

"Of course."

Harry knew this day was going to come sooner or later. He motioned to the chair across from him and Al took a seat.

"So what do you want to know?"

"What exactly is a prophecy? And what happens to me when I have one?"

"A prophecy is a sort of vision of the future. I don't know the exact mechanics of it, although there are people in the department of mysteries who know all about it, but basically there is something in your blood that makes you able to warn other people of dangers to come."

Al looked confused.

"You go into a sort of trance. Because you're so young your body hasn't fully registered the amount of magic it takes to make a prophecy and that's why you faint or get a fever."

"Well what do I say when I'm in a trance?" Al said.

"Well so far you've made three predictions. The trick part its, they're usually in riddles."

"Riddles?"

"Yep. So unless you know all the pieces of the puzzle then it's impossible to tell what it is about."

"What are mine about?"

"Well two times you mentioned a darkness."

"Darkness?"

"A new kind of evil."

Al paled a little and looked startled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Not all prophecies come true. Sometimes a prophecy only comes true because we're trying to figure out what it means."

"Tell me more" Al said.

So he did.

Whether these prophecies came true or not Harry knew they would be important to Al's future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecies**

**_I don't own anything from the HPverse_  
**

**Chapter 4:**

Windows shook as the wind hit them ferociously. Heavy rain pounded on the roof creating it's own soundtrack to Lux's personal nightmare. She huddle under her covers trying to block out the chilling cold. No matter how many covers she threw over herself it was always there. That deep chill, the slight rattling noise, the images in her head. Why couldn't it just go away? It was scaring her.

_"Don't be scared, brat"_ a deep voice floated over to Lux like a leaf carried on the wind. _"It's not going to get you. It's only a dementor. I got it chained up, see."_

"Go away" Lex muttered shakily. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out an old doll that she had all her life. Holding the doll tight she closed her eyes.

"Go away" she repeated ardently.

_"I can't go away brat. Not until you do what I made you to do."_

Lightning struck nearby illuminating Lux's bedroom. There was a man standing at the end of her bed covered in darkness. From the corners of her room something dark like shadows was moving. Lex took a deep breath and then screamed with all of her might. Thunder clashed, and the wind rustled ferociously, the room was getting darker and the man stood there unmoved.

The room light flicked on and her parents ran into her room.

"Lux, are you okay?"

Lux took gasping breaths trying to calm herself down. There was no strange man standing in her room. No creeping darkness. No whispering voices.

"Did you have a nightmare?" her father asked.

"I...I think so" Lux said quietly.

"You always have been scared of thunder and lightning. Come one, how about we camp out together in the living room and watch cheesy musicals until we fall asleep."

Lux smiled shyly. It had been a long time since she woke up screaming from a nightmare.

"Sure sounds like fun."

**_Thanks for reading Prophecies. The first chapter of the sequel Aberration is up now. From now on the story will be third person omniscient, but mostly from AL's point of view._**


End file.
